The Two Faced War of Mars
by Boingy
Summary: A war between the Alliance and the Negaverse has broken out, and the Alliance calls upon the help of Earth and it's gundam pilots. But it's been a loosing battle ever since Mars joined with the Negaverse.
1. Earth Revolves Around The Planets

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

_Long ago, when the Silver Alliance was at its peak, there were 10 planets that were ruled under the moon of the alliance. _

_The Moon symbolized peace and prosperity. It was the sign of good fortune, and a bright future, for all those that respected the rulers. The Queen of the Moon, Serenity, was 7 months pregnant with her daughter, who she would later name Usagi. She and her husband were the happiest couple and the most beautiful. Queen Serenity was known for her long and beautiful silver locks, and her warm and kind brown eyes, while her husband King Itachi was known for his raven colored hair and mysterious blue eyes. Together they would have the perfect daughter._

_Venus was the sister planet to the Moon, and was the symbol of love and beauty. Aphrodite was the current queen and the sister to Serenity. Her flaxen colored hair, unlike her sister's was extremely thick and shined golden under the correct light. Her blue eyes held untold stories of romance and loss, but she always wore a charming smile, trying to convince those around her that she was happy. _

_Aphrodite's husband was recently killed, and she was now alone on her planet of love, being the only loveless one. The only memory she had of her lover was her beautiful new born baby, Minako. Without Minako, Aphrodite surely knew that she would've gone insane. _

_Minako, even though she was still at the tender age of 6 months, looked like an exact replica of her mother. Her small baby hairs had already taken the same golden color of her mother, and she also held the same smile, though Minako's smile held more truth to it then her mothers. And also, like her mother, Minako would grow up to be cursed by her own gift of love._

_The planet of Mercury, named after the King Mercury was a place of intelligence and ice. The 5 month old princess of the planet was the best thing to happen to Mercury. She was small, born not more than 4 lbs. and had an unnatural hair color of blue, with matching ice colored eyes. Ami, the name given to the princess was almost completely opposite to her father._

_Her father, Mercury was the perfect description of his planet. He was a man that spent most of his time trying to solve age old mysteries. Though he had more important things to worry about, such as the welfare of his people and his family, he would much rather spend time trying to expand on his knowledge. He ruled his planet under a strict book of codes and laws. If the laws were not followed, the law-breakers would be severely punished. His entire personality was that of an unbreakable ice block._

_When Ami was born, the people had expected her to be as cold and heartless as her father. But instead of crying when her life began, Ami had laughed, a small tiny giggle, looking around at her surroundings with such innocent interest. And as Mercury held his daughter, he could feel the ice wall around him begin to melt. _

_Jupiter was a planet that was based upon admiring natural and the gifts of thunder. When Jupiter first became inhabited, there had been terrible thunder storms that had killed much of the people trying to settle there. Eventually, a man named Jupiter learned to tame the thunder, and protected the people around him. Jupiter died at the age of 50, being struck by his own thunder, and the planet was named after his honor._

_He left behind a daughter named Sera, who was very different from her father. Instead of indulging in her gift of thunder, Sera spent much of her time behind the walls of her castle, cooking. Sera was a woman with auburn colored hair, and dark yellow eyes. She was quiet and shy, and preferred to live the simple life of a house wife._

_Sera began to grow older and easily fell in love with one of the kingdom's guards, for there were no other men for Sera to see. With the guard, she conceived twins, her son Duo and her daughter Makoto. Duo looked exactly like his father, with chocolate colored hair and crystalline blue eyes, while Makoto had inherited her grandfather's looks. She had auburn hair, and the famous electric green eyes, that could easily be fascinated by a flower or anything that was made by nature. _

_The sister planet to Jupiter, Uranus, was known for a different aspect of nature, wind. The people of Uranus lived a life in the "fast-line" doing everything at an extremely speedy pace, and always putting their life on the risk. The only two living royalties were Midori and Haruka, the wind sisters. Midori was 16 and the current queen of Uranus, while Haruka was only at the tender age of 3, and treated Midori more like a mother than sister. _

_Neptune was not only known for its vast oceans, and sea-creatures, but also for its close friendship with Uranus. Haruka, and Michiru, the 2 year-old princess of Neptune, were already best friends. It was said that Michiru was so in-tune with water, that she learned to swim even before she learned to walk._

_ The final two planets were probably the deadliest of all, and considerably feared by others._

_The first was the planet farthest from the sun, Pluto, a small planet that was known for having a colder temperature than Mercury. Unlike, the other planets, only one person inhabited this place, and she was the immortal Setsuna, who had been around since the beginning of time. Pluto was a wasteland planet that harbored the famous Gates of Time. Setsuna was the only person able to control the mystery of the gates, and was given the curse and gift of being the eternal guardian. There is not much information known on this woman. _

_Five years after Princess Usagi born, the princess of Saturn, Hotaru was born. Saturn was the planet of death and rebirth and was both feared and loved. While Usagi was considered pure good, Hotaru was pure 'evil' and she helped sustain the balance between life and death. _

_Most expected Hotaru would be strong and hard headed with fiery temper, but she was a peaceful small child, with a look of complete innocence. She was smaller than even Princess Ami, and had pure black hair, with lavender colored eyes. _

_The final planet that had no title of true power was the planet of Earth that only had two special qualities. The first was the fact that this was the only planet in the solar system to have mortals, and the second was the fact that the prince of Earth was the betrothed to Queen Serenity's daughter, Usagi. _

"And that concludes the briefing on the past 20 years about the 10 planets of the solar system," the stern sensei concluded, shutting the heavy textbook and slammed it down on her front desk.

The sensei's name was Mitsu Kana an unmarried woman of 30 that spent most of her time teaching teenagers about recent history. She had just finished reading a passage from a book about the solar system. Usually, she wouldn't have to go into the topic, but since Princess Usagi was going to be arriving to Earth soon, it seemed important that the people were well informed.

One of Mistu-sensei's favorite students was raising her hand, trying to catch the attention of the teacher. "Yes, Kohaku-san?"

"Well," she began, her eyes shining with curiosity and determination. "I was wondering… why didn't you mention the planet Mars?" This small question had caused half the class to gasp and the teacher to look at the girl wide-eyed.

It was a known fact that talking about Mars was much tabooed. But, no matter what, when ever the chance presented itself Kohaku would not hesitate to bring the topic up.

"Kohaku-san," Mitsui-sensei managed to say, getting over her initial shock. "You should know better than to bring up your silly obsession with Mars. Mars is no longer part of the Silver Alliance, and considered a rogue planet."

Kohaku did not seem very satisfied with the answer, and she almost seemed hurt by it. "And you Mistu-sensei, should no better than to insult my 'silly' obsession with Mars. It'll come back to haunt you one day." No one in the classroom understood her cryptic retaliation.

_**RING**.  
_

The bell sounding signaled the end of fifth period, and the beginning of sixth… or lunch. Kohaku stomped out of the classroom, her rage clearly not disappearing; her faithful friend Maxwell Duo hot on her heels.

"Wait up!" Duo shouted, running after his friend. But Kohaku ignored his shouts, and continued on her quickened pace. Eventually though, Duo managed to catch up to the girl, and gave her a cheeky grin. He began to play with a lock of her raven-colored hair, a nervous habit he developed with spending so much time with her. "I don't get why you piss her off so much. She practically adores her, and you just throw that Mars shit in her face."

Kohaku, who had gained control of her anger, sudden felt the flush of heat on her face. Her cheeks turned a red color, and her violet eyes blazed with anger, and she stopped abruptly and knocked her friend into the nearest locker. "Don't… Don't you dare… Don't you dare insult Mars," she said in a low deadly voice.

Kohaku stared into his eyes, as he tried to avoid her gaze, not wanting to see the pure rush of anger on her face. Finally, after what seemed like hours, which in reality was only minutes, Kohaku released her death grip on the boy, and continued to walk down the hallway, as if nothing happened. Other students stared at the two, wondering what they had fought about now.

Duo felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Winner, Quatre R. looking at him in understanding. "Kohaku-san will get over her anger," he stated and Duo trusted the boy. After all Quatre had a knack for understanding human emotions.

"Yeah, Rei-chan will definitely get over it," Duo gave the boy one of his famous grins.

---LUNCH---

Kohaku Rei sat down on the slightly moist grass, and opened up the black colored briefcase she was holding. She pulled out the same exact textbook that her sensei had been reading, and a small lunch box that contained 5 rice balls. She skimmed thru the book, ignoring the shadow looming over her, until the shadow spoke.

"What are you reading, onna?" the shadow asked in an arrogant.

"Nothing, _brother,_" Rei taunted. She knew that her brother despised being associated to her in anyway.

The boy scoffed and sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder at the textbook. "_Half_-brother. Remember that, dear sister," he corrected her. "Why must you read these silly myths? You can't seriously believe that Jupiter could control thunder, and Saturn controlled death. It's impossible."

"Skeptic," Rei rolled her eyes at the boy. "We'll find out for ourselves wont we?"

"Hai," the boy nodded. "You realize your father is forcing us to attend the 'business affair'. He said something about wanted to extend his ties."

"In other words… He wants to try and form a friendship with Usagi-sama for his political campaign." Though Rei despised her father, her views of things were similar. Except of course, when it came to politics. She always thought ahead everything, planning before she took action… unless she was angered. If she was angry, she couldn't think straight.

Her brother grew bored of the idle chit-chat and grabbed the book from hands, slamming it shut. "Stop your studying," he said simply, not bothering to give much explaining to his actions.

But Rei understood the proud boy, and shook her head. "No, there will be plenty of time for us to fight in gym class." She opened her lunch box and offered him a rice ball, which he 'politely' refused and walked off, deciding that their bonding time had come to an end.

Rei opened her book again, to the same page she was at and continued her reads.

_Mars, the third planet of the Inner Alliance, (which included the Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus) was the planet of war, fire and passion. This planet's ideals were based upon two things: military training and religion. At the age of 10, all healthy children were expected to undergo military training until they were 18, were they would chose to live the life of a soldier or become a monk. This was of course the policy only for men. Only women of the royal family were expected to undergo training. _

_King Aries was considered to be a god among his people for he had amazing power. He believed that the balance of life was not good and evil, but body and mind, so his armies were trained under this code._

_Aries only direct family was his brother Haku, who was the second in line for the throne. To keep his title, Aries arranged a marriage with the queen of Uranus, Midori. They were wed, and Midori gave her title to her younger sister. A year after the wedding Midori gave birth to a beautiful goddess of war. She was called Rei, a name her father chose her, and was trained to be a miko and warrior. _

_But when Rei was 8 years of age, the Silver Alliance had gone into war with the Negaverse. Aries was killed in the war and Midori took full control of the planet. Aries' brother wanted to rule and he slaughtered the royal family and anyone who opposed him, taking the title of king of Mars. He betrayed the planets and joined forces with Negaverse._

Rei shut the book, taking a deep long sigh. She watched small droplets of water hit the cover and gasped. _'I'm crying_,' She thought in shock, wiping the tears away from her slightly red eyes.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" she heard the familiar voice of Duo. "You okay?" He gave her a serious look of concern, and she smiled at him, rubbing her eyes.

"Just fine," she stood up from the grass, and grabbed her suitcase. She put the book in her suitcase, and handed over her rice balls to Duo, whose stomach was growling loudly. She looked over to Quatre, who was standing right next to Duo, and bowed her head, signifying that she acknowledged his presence.

"Good!" Duo shouted merrily, wolfing down his food.

"Ohayo, Kohaku-san," Quatre bowed, a light blush on his face. He was never good with speaking to girls.

"Oh, Quatre-kun," she rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "Call me Rei-chan! It makes me feel cuter!" She giggled, as Duo choked on his rice ball and Quatre's face turned 5 shades redder.

Somehow, Quatre managed to nod his head. "Ok, Rei-chan. Well, the bell is about to ring, so I'm headed to Phys Ed. Are you coming?" Quatre remembered that he had the same gym class as her. Rei nodded her head, and walked along side Quatre, dragging the food-demon that is Duo with her.

Author's Note: Before people starting asking questions. No, this story is not AU. The rest of the pilots and the gundams will come in later.


	2. My Brother's Best Friend

BerryBananza: In the last chapter, I forgot to mention. I changed my pen name. I used to be SugarCoatedCherries, if anyone remembers me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Sorry.

Rei swung open her locker door, recognizing the red colored lock she had installed, and threw in her suitcase. Lying on the bottom of the locker was her required uniform, which were black spandex shorts and a plain white t-shirt that said "Peacecraft Academy" across the front.

She slipped out of her dark blue uniform, and then wrinkled her nose at the uniform. The bottom was a dark blue skirt that ended right above the knees, even though many of the girls in the school rolled the skirts up. The skirts had the usual crinkles on it that many school girl skirts had and matched well with the white button up-shirt that had the crest of the school. Over the white shirt was a sleeveless vest that was cut off right below the chest, and surprisingly looking very fashionable.

No, Rei would've liked the uniform under different circumstances, but right now she hated it. This stupid uniform signified that she was part of a group, a category… one that was not her own. It signified that she was of the Sanq Kingdom, when in reality she certainly was not.

She hurried into the gym uniform, and ran up the stairs that led from the locker rooms to the gym.

There were only about 5 people in the gym when she arrived. Not only was she earlier than usual, but the girls that were in the locker room, were too busy staring in the mirrors to care about being on time to class.

She only recognized one of the five people in the gym, so decided to approach him. He was currently sitting on the floor doing crunches, while his two friends did push ups. Though she recognized his friends as students, she didn't really _know_ them in the friendly sense because they were _his_ friends.

"Ohayo, baka!" she shouted cheerfully, as her brother glanced her way, and stopped his exercise. The other two boys ignored her, not bothering themselves with the petty argument that was about to ensue.

"I love you, too," he snapped sarcastically, his onyx colored eyes narrowing at her 'baka' comment. Rei grinned at his reaction and tackled him, though there was no point since he was already on the ground. She held his legs in place with her knees, and tried to grab at his arms, but he wouldn't comply. He grabbed roughly onto her shoulders and forcefully threw her off him.

She crashed into one his friends, landing on top of his back. She sighed as the boy didn't even bother trying to help her up and continued his push ups even with her added weight. She looked down at the boy she had christened her brother's goon, and realized that he was actually good looking.

He had dark brown colored hair that stuck out in all directions. He was obviously going for the wild, untamed look. Though she could not see his eyes, she assumed they were probably a dark and menacing color like her brothers. He was muscular for a boy of only 18 and obviously spent as much time working out as her brother did, since he could easily carry her weight. She smiled and decided she liked the boy, who had the arrogance of her brother. "Wow." she could already tell that her brother was rolling his eyes, so she decided to add one of her ill-tempered comments. "You sure are quite the conversationalist."

"Hn," was his grunted reply, as Rei stood up and dusting off imaginary lint. She looked back at her brother, who gave her one of his famous cocky smirks.

"You should learn from him," Rei pointed to the boy, and his smirk turned to a look of confusion. "If you were as quiet at that guy, that maybe I could tolerate your annoying presence." And with that said, Rei walked away from the boys, as students began to fill into the gym.

She smirked as she heard her brother screams of fury, and the unmistakable sound of him punching the wall. "INJUSTICE!"

She turned to stick up the finger at her brother, but stopped her hand midair when she noticed that the other arrogant boy was staring at her. His lips were set in a grim line, as he stood up, and she noticed that he towered over her small frame of 5'1. He was at least 5'11. But, she didn't care about that. All she cared about was the beautiful Prussian blue eyes that were staring into her violet ones. She felt as though he was trying to read her very soul, and she quickly turned away. _My soul is my own, and no one shall know of it._ She thought, feeling her heart rate quicken.

"REI-CHAN!" Duo shouted, as he jumped on her back. The people around her moved away expecting her to fall down from the unexpected weight of the hyper-active Duo, but she continued to stand. The only difference in her stance was that her back was hunched forward to support his weight. "Rei-chan! I saw you making lovey eyes with Heero! Are you finally going to get laid!"

Rei's left eye twitched, as she heard her brother howl in laughter. "Duo…"

"Hai, Rei-chan?" he asked innocently.

"OMAE O KOROSO!" she shouted as she dropped him from her back, and he sprinted off. Rei chased after her, a mallet suddenly appearing in her arm. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"I WAS JUST SAYING THAT'S IT BEEN A LONG TIME!" Duo shouted trying to justify his actions. Her brother suddenly stopped laughing as he repeated the comment in his head. His face turned bright red as he realized what Duo meant and he began chasing after Rei.

"ONNA! WHAT DOES HE MEAN?" her brother shouted. Rei abruptly stopped, making her brother crash into her back, and turned around a sickly-sweet grin on her face.

"Wufei-kun," she continued her smile. "MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She raised the mallet above her head to strike him, but as she brought her hands down, she noticed that the mallet was no longer there.

She turned around, about to give the person a piece of her mind, when she realized it was Duo. "Wha…What the HELL is wrong with you people!" she shouted.

Wufei finally realized how stupid it must have been for him to be overprotective of the girl he supposedly hated, so he snaked his way of out embarrassment. "_Sister dear_, since when do you have a sex life?"

Rei threw her hands up in annoyance and stalked off into a far corner, as far away from possible from the boys.

"Ah, don't worry about Rei-chan!" Duo waved the mallet around carelessly. He then bent over and in a hush voice said, "I think it's that time of month." Wufei's eyes widened at the thought of Rei actually being a woman, and bleeding out of womanly organs, so instead of saying anything, he stared at Duo like a fish out of water.

"By the way," Duo continued to twirl around the mallet. "Wu-man, do you think—" Duo's sentence was cut off as he dropped the mallet… on Wufei's foot. "Oops?" Duo began to run for his life, Wufei not far behind him.

"You know you and Rei-chan are really alike!" he shouted, as Wufei's speed increased.

---After School---

"Your brother is a jerk," Duo whimpered, as he rubbed his bruised head.

"He's not so bad," Rei stated absent mindedly. She quickly regained her senses and then corrected herself. "Uh… I mean… Yes, he's a jerk! He's not even my real brother. He's my step-brother."

"Oh!" Duo shouted as if the sentence actually meant something. It didn't change the fact that Duo thought he was an asshole, so he didn't really care.

"He's not so bad," Quatre piped in. Of course Quatre would think that Wufei wasn't horrible. Quatre probably thought Satan was a good guy, even though Duo was. (Author's Note: I hope you people get that.) "Right, Duo? After all, we all go _way_ back." Duo nodded his head, but stayed quiet.

"You say that because you don't live with him." Rei countered, and suddenly felt bad for getting an attitude with Quatre. She quickly apologized, but he told her she had nothing to apologize for.

Duo started laughing at the comment, and Rei stared at him strangely. _If only she knew._ Duo thought, as he clamped his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"So, Rei-chan, are you going to that nice ball thingy? You need a date?" Duo nudged Rei in the arm, practically begging her to take him with her.

"Well, the old man did say I could bring someone?" she spoke her thoughts out loud. "But what about Quatre-kun?"

"Don't worry about me," Quatre smiled at her, and Duo sighed in relief. "My father was already invited. He invited me, and I declined, but I think the offer still stands."

"Good," Rei and Duo said at the same time and then stared at each other.

"Onna!" Rei heard the annoying voice of her brother behind her. Without bothering to turn around she replied.

"Yes, Wufei-_kun_."

"Your _otou-_san asked me to drive you home!" he yet again shouted. Rei quickly turned around, staring him like he was insane.

"But… I wanted to go to the shrine," Wufei was shocked that his sister could actually show emotions besides anger. She was currently looking at him with sad eyes, as if he had just told her that her mother died… Oh wait, her mother was dead.

"I'll take you there, and then we can go home, ok?" he couldn't believe he was actually being nice to the witch from hell.

Rei's eyes widened in joy, and she almost forgot her mutual hatred with her brother, as she ran forward and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Arigatou!"

She turned around to say good-bye to her friends, but they had already continued their walking, Duo waving his hand in the air. Even though she knew Duo couldn't see, she waved back cheerful.

"Onna, release me!" Wufei cried, as Rei let go of his hold on her, and he rubbed his neck as if he was going to get a rash from her touch.

"So what are we taking? Limo, convertible… bus?" Rei asked, walking along side Wufei.

Wufei ignored her and led the girl to the parking lot, passing many multi-color blurs of cars. She continued walking, frustrated that she was not answered. Wufei stopped in front of a black colored motorcycle and she stared at him, eyes widened.

"No… fucking… way," she choked out.

---At Sendai Hill---

Wufei parked the motor-bike in front of a long flight of stairs that were made of grey concrete and red painted boards of wood. "You were dying to go to this ancient place?" Wufei scoffed.

Rei looked extremely hurt by his comment. "You don't have to come, if you don't want. I won't take too long," she said quietly, as she began the climb up the stairs.

Wufei looked at the girl's retreating back and decided to follow… just because he was curious… after all… he didn't care about her, right?

Author's Note: Ok, that's it for chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. I know nothing much happened yet, but it will soon!

In the next chapter:

Wufei comes to understand his step-sister and Rei has a small and unusual run in with Trowa… aw, how cute?

Deaths.Bloody.Rose: Good guess! All I can say about Rei's last name is that she hates her 'dad.' And about the pairings, I think this chapter pretty much sums up that problem, ne? Hope you liked it!

Trp0522: Thank you so much, oh great reviewer! Hope you like this chapter, because I already have the third chapter done! It'll be posted shortly.

Fire.mistress: Thanks for your review! Yes the pairing is Rei/Heero. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be posted shortly.

Lina Hino: Yeah, it's supposed to be sad. If it was happy then the story wouldn't be so much based around Rei. I hope you liked this chapter since it has more humor to it!

BerryBananza: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I ONLY GOT FOUR REVIEWS AND I'M SAD BECAUSE 50 PEOPLE VISITED!


	3. Closer and Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Rei entered the deserted shrine, removing her black loafers and walking barefoot down the dusted halls. She could sense her brother following closely after, and she felt relieved. She slid one of the paper doors gently to the side, making sure not to break the delicate door.

She entered the dust covered room, not bothering to close the door. It looked the same way as she had seen it years ago. Light brown colored wood, rice paper walls, and red rosary beads hanging from the ceilings. The only real piece of furniture had long since burned out but she remembered it clearly.

It was a tall and grand fire that reached the ceiling, yet did not burn it down. It did not need wood to burn, only the insight of a holy person. She remembered when she was younger, how she would sit in front of the fire for hours, trying to make out the pictures that formed in the flames of orange, yellow, red and purple.

The fire brought back many memories, good and bad. At this moment though, she could not bring herself to think of the bad.

"This was your mother's favorite room, right?" she heard a voice from behind ask.

Turning, she found herself staring at the form of Wufei who was leaning gently against the rice paper walls. She simply nodded her head and stared into his onyx eyes. She felt a knot in her throat as she thought of what those eyes reminded her of. Before, the images could process in her brain, she turned away, and continued to stare at the empty place of where the fire should've been.

Wufei looked at his sister, trying to understand her sudden silence. He assumed she was probably trying to be respectful to the holy place. But, somehow the girl always managed to surprise him, and when she spoke he was most shocked.

"When Sakura-san was alive, the fire burned with great passion. But with her death, the fire died, and Akira-san's heart as well," she said quietly finally revealing her mysterious past.

"I don't understand why you call your parents by their real names," Wufei snorted at her disrespect.

"They're… Forget it," Rei turned around and exited the room.

"Where are you going?" He followed after her.

"Away… " her answer giving no true meaning. As she stepped outside, she felt a cool rush of air surround her body, and for a long time, felt at peace. This was when Wufei had come to release something. This was her haven, her sanctuary, and she had revealed to him. Why? He had taunted her endlessly, mocking her relationship with her father, and her overall flaws. But as he looked at his sister at peace, he couldn't help feel as though he was the one that held the flaws.

"We should leave," she turned around and smiled at him. Not a sarcastic smile, or a smirk… no this was a genuine smile.

He smiled back at her, and grabbed her hand, giving it a friendly squeeze. "Hai, let's go."

---A Coffee House---

"Hey Hee-man!" Duo shouted as he entered his favorite chill spot. He saw the heartless boy sitting at the corner, his ever famous laptop illuminating his face in an eerie glow, as he typed away on the computer. Heero didn't even look up from his laptop as Duo sat down in the seat across from him, and ordered a cup of decaf coffee. "So, what you looking at?"

Duo didn't really expect any answer, knowing well that Heero liked to indulge in his privacy. So he tried to contain his surprise when he received an answer. "I don't trust that girl… Kohaku."

Duo practically broke out into fits of childish giggles when he heard that. "Rei-chan?" She couldn't hurt a fly, if that's what you mean."

Heero ignored the topic and continued typing. "It doesn't make sense…"

"What?" Duo finally became curious as he turned the laptop into his direction so he could see the screen.

**Birth Name: **Unknown

**Alias:** Hino Rei, Kohaku Rei

**Age: **17

**Blood Type: **0

**Birth Place:** Unknown

**Birth Planet:** Unknown

**Height:** 5'1

**Weight:** 103 lbs.

**Birth Parents:** Unknown

**Adoptive Parents:** Hino Akira (father), Hino (Kohaku) Sakura (mother, deceased)

"What the hell!" Duo pressed his face against the screen, hoping that the information would change. "She's adopted?"

"Not only that… but she practically didn't exist before Hino adopted her," Heero turned the screen back to his direction and continued to type away.

The rest of the 'meeting' the two had was spent in silence. Eventually a waitress brought Duo his coffee and as he sipped away he stared at the tinted windows. Eventually he managed to voice what had been bothering him. "Rei… who are you? …What are you?"

--- The Next Day---

Rei entered the library, looking for the English book her teacher assigned her. She stared at the rows and rows of shelves, and sighed, knowing that even with the cataloging system; it would take forever for her to find the book. "Maybe I should buy it in a bookstore," Rei sighed to herself and was about to exit, until something made her stop.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw the unnamed friend of Wufei. He was certainly an unusual boy, especially when it came to his appearance. He had caramel colored hair and his bangs were so long that they completely covered one of his eyes. His visible eye was a forest green color. His whole appearance seemed very familiar to her, like she had seen it somewhere before, but it was not him.

She looked at the title of the book, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was _The Catcher In the Rye._ That just happened to be the book she was looking for and she walked over to the boy, in hopes of prying the book out of his clutches, by force if necessary.

"Hi, I'm—" He did not even meet her gaze as she began to talk, he just simple put his index finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know who you are," he said in a low voice. His voice had a husky tone to it, and she couldn't help but feel attracted to it.

Rei simply continued to stare at him, wondering if he had anything else to say. After realizing he didn't Rei opened her mouth to speak… but was yet again interrupted.

"Why are you here?" still the boy kept his gaze on the book.

"I—" He yet again interrupted her.

He rose from the chair he was sitting on and closed the book. He handed her the hardcover and walked past her. She stared at the book in her hands, a small smile spread on her face as she turned to look at the retreating back of the boy. "Can I at least get your name?" she finally managed to speak a full sentence to him.

"I am nameless," the boy replied. "Call me Trowa."

"Ok, Trowa," she smiled at how easily the name rolled off her tongue. But she couldn't keep her mind off the three words he had spoken. _I am nameless… nameless… I am…_ the voice rang in her head.

"A name is the only thing that identifies a person," Rei whispered, clutching the book to heart. "Neither me or you have real identities."

BerryBananza: How was that for a third chapter?

Trp0522: Nope, there is no grandpa, just a run down rickety old place. Even if there was a grandpa, he wouldn't be that important… since he wasn't her real grandpa. Hope you liked this chapter, and please review!

Deaths.Bloody.Rose: HA! I was looking forward to your review! Yep, Duo is a bitch but we love him anyway. And no your eyes aren't going bad; Rei has a thing for Heero! Thanks so much for the compliments about the characters and stuff! Hope you liked this chapter my bestest-loyalest fan person! HEE HEE HEE!

Lina Hino: Thanks so much! I'm kinda disappointed though because I expected more reviews… :( oh well. Hope you like this chapter!

Dark-Soul Collector of Doom: Thank you so much! Yeah, I know the story is weird and different, but different is good, right? Right? RIGHT! Well, hope you liked the third chapter and please review again! SPANK YOU!


End file.
